


This Thing x Without x A Name

by RosalineLevesque



Series: Of Gon x and x Killua [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A little bit of angst, First Love, Fluff, How do these tags work?, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles, more on Gon's part anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalineLevesque/pseuds/RosalineLevesque
Summary: Love was an overrated thing.At least that's what Killua thought.





	This Thing x Without x A Name

Love was an overrated thing.

Why people glorified it so much Killua will never understand. Still, it didn't mean he couldn't try to make sense of all this nonsense.

How did all those people describe it? The desire to always be with that certain someone, that respective person being the center of your world. Your significant other completed you and because of this, you would do everything for them to feel the same and all that sentimental bullcrap.

It seemed more like a selfish need to control that person more than anything else, an unheatlhy obsession.

What was "everything" supposed to represent? To bribe them with presents, kidnap them or something along the lines?

"Everything" had a huge range of posibilities, especially in a case like this. Even taboo ones. But every single time someone brought thoes up, love was magically left out of the equation.

So in conclusion, not only was love a selfish characteristic, it couldn't even respect it's own definition.

No wonder his family was so keen on using it.

The word "love" was pronounced in the mansion quite regularly. It usually showed pleasness over something, most likely a mission, with a hint of pride. Sometimes though it also took the guise of a warning call.

"Kill, we love you! We only want what's best for you!" Illumi, or any other memeber of his family for that matter,would say whenever he had one of his so called "rebellious phases".

Maybe not the same exact words, but the message remained.

It's just that Illumi's version was the most proeminent one.

He had an urge to scoff at the memory, but held himself back. Gon was sleeping soundly near him. His mouth was hanging wide open, a trail of saliva was streaming down his cheek and an obnoxious snore escaped every few minutes.

But he decided to let him have his...beauty sleep. 

At least while he wasn't bothering him.

Speaking of bother...

His brother's words, monotone, cold, sharp, painfully audiable, still rang in his head and the need to growl returned in full force.

His family's and his own definition of "best for you" were worlds apart.

In their minds "best for you" meant hours over hours of being caged in that manor, not being allowed outside, unless it was a mission, no normal interactions, no friends and all in all, discipline him in order to craft the "perfect heir" to the family name.

He gritted his teeth and clenched the covers tight, resentment, annoyancd and all the feelings left unsaid about his situation surfaced in the form of a frustrated grunt.

No, it certainly didn't mean the best for him.

The best for him meant...

Suddenly, Gon stirred by his side, as if sensing Killua's fury, and mumbled something, although he couldn't tell what. Then he rolled over and dropped his arm around Killua's abdomen, kicking off the covers in the process.

He tried to get out, but no luck. It appeared Gon was putting his damn hardest to trap him there, so close to him that he was able to smell what he ate for dinner.

He shoudln't be surpised though, the saying "personal space" seemed absent from his vocabulary.

Great, just great.

Heat already started creeping to his face.

Letting out a sigh, he turned towards Gon to face him.

If he was stuck like this, might as well make best of the cricumstance, he was cold anyway since the idiot threw away the covers.

Gently, he took Gon's hand into his and laced their fingers.

The skin was rough, continious training would do that to you, but it radiated with warmth. Somehow, his hands gave away the impression of a volatile power while still keeping a certain softness. 

He would know. He experienced it whenever his friend would shamelessly take his own to show him something or for actually no reason at all, just to fluster him in front of the general population.

Gon was weird like that. But it strangely fitted him, this blunt expression of his opinions. It was kind of a relief too. If they had a problem, the bull headed idiot would just tell him directly.

As much as he dispised the possibility of letting his closest friend down, he much preferred the straight to the point approach, for the sole reason that it resolved their issues faster.

Neither of them was the emotional type, not the type to really talk in depth about feelings anyway, but Gon's habit of jumping headfirst into things balanced well enough with his own reserved nature. He guessed it also helped when they argued.

Killua's train of thought was interrupted by his realization that he drew Gon's hand closer and gripped it firmly. Embarassed, he was about to pull back, satisfied with the glimpse of the sun he got, when Gon gave a squeeze and uttered:

"Killua"

It was quite, barely above a whisper, however this time he heard it clearly.

He tensed, face flushed, nervousness running high.

"What are you dreaming, you idiot?!" Killua demanded, shacking Gon back and forth. Screw that stupid ass' beauty sleep, him not going into cardiac arrest from all the awkardness was way more important.

Apparently, Gon's dream land was far, far away, because he didn't even wince.

So he had no choice but to stay like that for the rest of the night?

"Killua" echoed again through the room.

No way.

Despite the state of urgency he was in, getting out of Gon's hold was actually harder than it looked. It required wit, strengh and a fair bit of pushing and cursing, but he managed.

Killua stood up on the tips of his toes, the futon on the floor his destination. He only took his first step when he was stopped by a hand tugging the hem of his shirt.

"Killua'' Gon repeated his name for the God knows what time that night and with half lidded eyes, lit with his common stubborness, he stared pointedly at him."Please stay."

He wasn't fully awake and probably wasn't aware of what he was doing. The unfocused, dazed aspect of his face said it all.

Nontheless, Killua reluctanly complied. Without much noise, he laid back on the bed and was greeted by Gon's embrace once more.

Oh...they were in closer proximity than before.

Gon's breath tickled his ear and heat spread all over him. All of it was forgotten though at the sight of his friend's huge smile.

Chapped lips turned upwards.

Love was an overrated thing, he couldn't comprehend it's appeal.

At least, that's what Killua thought.

But...Whatever "this" was between him and Gon,

It was a thousand times more thrilling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello HXH fandom! So this is my first fic posted here and my first serious one.  
> I've written some in the past, but I have never really took them to heart.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, if you could comment and tell me your opinion of the fic it'd be great and if you have any advice for me on how to improve my writting, please tell me!


End file.
